Mal día, Buena noche
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Sasuke estaba teniendo un mal día de completo asco y la única solución a todo ese mal humor y estrés tenía los cabellos rubios, un par de ojos azules y curiosamente no dudaba en recibirlo todos los viernes por la noche. xD


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla XD

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Mal día, buena noche**

****

****

—Mi padre me compró un Ferrari como regalo de cumpleaños.

****

****

_Materialistas…_

****

****

— ¿Qué tal me queda? Está hecho a la medida y lo diseño _Dior_ exclusivamente para mí.

****

****

_Superficiales…_

****

****

—La fiesta de Hiashi estuvo increíble, aunque su vestido no era el mejor.

****

****

_Falsos…_

****

****

—La semana que viene entraré a trabajar con mi padre, ahora más que nunca extrañaré la universidad.

****

****

—¡No quiero tener que levantarme antes de las once!

****

****

— Yo reprobé de nuevo el último año de la universidad, pero mi padre aún no lo sabe.

****

****

_Holgazanes, niños mimados…_

****

****

Y Sasuke, en el que consideraba el peor día de su vida, simplemente explotó. Había ido a ese maldito club privado de la maldita _Elite _a descansar y eso era lo menos que estaba haciendo. Por más mala suerte que mera casualidad, se encontró con el grupo social que se había autoproclamado "su circulo de amistades" y los muy idiotas se sentaron con él sin siquiera preguntar.

****

****

_Maldita confianza incoherente…_

****

****

Y él, Uchiha Sasuke, debido al gran aprecio que les tenía a esos tres mal nacidos, había decidido llamar al grupo_ Hebi_.

****

****

_Porque todos allí se asemejaban perfectamente a la imagen de una víbora rastrera cualquiera…_

****

****

Lo peor es que a ellos parecía no importarles el adjetivo, o al menos quizás no le veían de la misma manera que él lo hacia.

****

****

_Malditos ingenuos…_

****

****

Era gracioso el hecho de estar rodeado de la clase de personas que comúnmente suele odiar y a la cual curiosamente pertenece: Niños, adolescentes y adultos con suficiente dinero para no trabajar el resto de su vida y tampoco las de sus tátara, tátara, tátara, etc., etc., nietos.

****

****

¿Envidia? ¡Jamás! Él poseía en ganancias propias más dinero del que esos tres idiotas juntos pudiesen tener.

****

****

Seriamente, detestaba cuando hablaban de sus padres. ¿Su padre? ¡Su padre le había dado una patada en el culo esa misma mañana cuando no pudo conseguir un contrato con los chinos!… ¡Malditos chinos!

****

****

¿Ropa? Joder, él sólo usaba trajes casuales de la mejor calidad sin importar si eran reconocidos o no…aunque debía admitir que tenía una colección de reconocidos diseñadores como Versache, Cibelina ¡Uno de los cuales se le había roto esa misma mañana en la reunión con los chinos!... ¡Maldito diseñador de pacotillaun día lo demandaría!

****

****

¿Fiestas de alta alcurnia? Sí, él había asistido a muchas y muy aburridas, la última de ellas curiosamente había sido hace poco menos de dos años.

****

****

¿Universidad? ¡Ja! Él la había terminado hacia un año y medio, pero eso no importaba porque llevaba trabajando en la empresa familiar desde los dieciséis años, nada que envidiarle a esos pobres idiotas.

****

****

Había tenido un día de_ ensueño_, haciendo notar mucho el énfasis en "ensueño" con una sobre dosis de sarcasmo masivo y mortífero. Porque su traje se había roto, los chinos no firmaron el contrato y su padre lo pateó no tan literalmente fuera de la oficina y todo aquello lo tenía de un mal humor peor que el que suele acostumbrar y para su _suerte_, su círculo de amistades agravaba la situación con sólo su estúpida presencia en la mesa.

****

****

¡Su mesa!

****

****

Y Uchiha Sasuke, a sus veinticuatro años, se hartó de las conversaciones banales, superficiales y huecas además de los meseros excesivamente serviciales y sonrientes ¿Qué demonios eran? ¿Psicólogos infantiles o qué demonios? ¡Porque él no necesitaba hablar de los traumas de su infancia! Al menos no ahora y mucho menos con ellos.

****

****

¿Es que acaso no podía tener un momento a solas sin esos mal nacidos a su alrededor?

****

****

Sin decir una buena palabra y queriendo decir miles malas, se levantó de la silla y miró con molestia a aquellos seres que habían interrumpido su té cuando se sentaron sin permiso a su lado.

****

****

**― ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun?**

****

****

― **¿Qué sucede? **– Sasuke repitió las mismas palabras con molestia y sarcasmo. ― **Sucede que aunque uses la mejor ropa y el maquillaje más costoso del mundo, no harán milagros, Karin.**

****

****

Los ojos de ella se entristecieron y una risa sardónica llegó a sus oídos.

****

****

― **Y tú, Suigetsu **– Entonces, la risa se detuvo – **Si sigues así,** **no obtendrás el diploma de la universidad ni aunque pagues por el.**

****

****

Sasuke miró a Juugo y éste le devolvió el gesto.

****

****

― **Es un buen auto.**

****

****

Por último, miró a los mesoneros en general y estos le miraron sonrientes.

****

****

― **No les daré propina.**

****

****

Y dejando a su círculo social en medio del espasmo, o al menos a dos de ellos y a los meseros en medio de maldiciones internas por un mal día de dinero extra, Sasuke se quitó el saco y se desató un poco la corbata. Subió a su deportivo color negro y fue directo a un solo lugar.

****

****

_Fiesta…_

****

****

Sábado por la noche…

****

****

Sin pensarlo dos veces, estacionó frente a la pequeña casa de dos pisos y bajó del auto aún cargando en la espalda con la pesadez de un mal día.

****

****

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando caminó directo al jardín trasero encontrándose con la aturdidora y desbordante música de siempre que se podía escuchar incluso a un par de calles.

****

****

Fue entonces cuando se sintió en calma.

****

****

― **¡Hey, Sasuke!**

****

****

Y no paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que estaba allí y rápidamente le pasara una cerveza bien fría mientras todos los presentes lo saludaban.

****

****

― **¡Pensé que no vendrías, dattebayo!**

****

****

¿No ir? Estaba loco, ridículamente le gustaba estar allí.

****

****

Todos los sábados, como si se tratase de alguna tradición familiar o algo, Naruto hacia una pequeña reunión con sus amigos para liberarse del estrés laboral.

****

****

Y vaya que daba resultado.

****

****

La música tecno, las cervezas y las miles de bebidas mezclada mientras bailaban todos en una especie de pista de baile improvisada que Naruto había construido, le hacía olvidar sus problemas y preocupaciones.

****

****

Pero lo que realmente le hacía bloquear por completo al mundo y al resto del universo, era cuando Ino y Sakura lo arrastraban hasta la pista y justo cuando empezaban a moverse, eran apartadas por Naruto, quien se adhería por completo a su casi inmóvil cuerpo.

****

****

No era un secreto para nadie que no le agradaba bailar por la simple razón de que no sabía, y no era como si de verdad le importase aprender…aunque admitía que olvidaba lo que no sabía cuando Naruto le hacía mover el cuerpo, y no literalmente.

****

****

Oh sí, no era el ambiente, la gente ni tampoco la casa lo que hacia que Sasuke olvidara todo. Era Naruto, empezando a desinhibirse por el alcohol.

****

****

_Aunque estando sobrio era igual de atrevido…_

****

****

Quizás realmente no hubiese diferencia en ese aspecto…

****

****

Tres horas más tarde, era costumbre que la vecina, Tsunade, los rociara con agua fría y les enviase directo al infierno. Ella era el perfecto indicador para saber cuándo se había terminado la fiesta.

****

****

―** ¡Váyanse a sus casas, malditos mocosos!**

****

****

Quizás para ella unos adultos de veintitrés a veinticinco años eran unos mocosos en relación con su avanzada edad, pero eso realmente no importaba.

****

****

Lo realmente divertido y ansiosamente esperado de todos los sábados por la noche era cuando Naruto se despedía de todos excepto de él, porque a pesar de sus negativas, el rubio siempre terminaba obligándolo a quedarse esa noche en su casa por su "seguridad" y los efectos del alcohol además del conductor designado y muchas otras tonterías.

****

****

Una vez solos, ambos subían a la habitación en la cual Sasuke se tendía por completo en la enorme cama mientras Naruto entraba al baño para preparar la bañera y volvía exclusivamente para ayudarlo a desvestirse.

****

****

Sin importar su desnudez, Sasuke caminaba hasta la bañera con la mirada fija de Naruto sobre su trasero y una vez dentro, el agua relajaba sus músculos mientras el divertido rubio se sentaba en el borde de la bañera y sacaba una botella de vodka de quién demonios sabe dónde.

****

****

― **¿Un trago?**

****

****

Sin vergüenza, Naruto tomaba un largo trago sabor a limón y le pasaba la botella a Sasuke para luego, con mucha confianza, moverse hasta situarse detrás de él para darle un ligero pero reconfortante masaje.

****

****

― **¿Que tal el día?**

****

****

― **Una mierda.**

****

****

Y eso era suficiente. Nunca había necesidad de más palabras, todo estaba dicho y entendido aun cuando no hubiesen pronunciado más de dos palabras.

****

****

Sasuke, en silencio y mientras bebía, agradecía los escasos pero valiosos momentos en los que Naruto se mantenía callado, pero ¿quién no lo haría? Porque Naruto estaba realmente entretenido paseando su esponja color amarilla por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke con aquel jabón líquido que compró especialmente para el bastardo, porque ése era el que el moreno exclusivamente utilizaba.

****

****

De un momento a otro, movido más por el deseo desinhibido que por la necesidad de limpieza, Naruto no dudaba en meterse a la bañera incluso con ropa y sin perder el tiempo, le daba un mordisco al labio inferior de Sasuke sólo como una distracción para poder meterse dentro de su boca.

****

****

Por otro lado, Sasuke no dudaba y abría los labios sin impedimentos. Realmente le encantaba esa sensación tibia que causaba cierta lengua recorriendo sin pudor el interior de su boca y cruzándose de vez en cuando con la suya para acariciarse entre ellas.

****

****

Con mucha ayuda, la ropa mojada de Naruto se quedaba flotando en el agua dentro de la bañera mientras ambos, entre empujones, maldiciones y más besos caminaban hasta la cama en donde se arrojaban sin preocupaciones.

****

****

El agua de sus cuerpos se secaba entre las sábanas mientras Naruto simulaba penetraciones sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras no dejaba de acariciarlo y besarlo.

****

****

Aún cuando la posición en la que se encontraba hería su orgullo, Sasuke no podía negar lo bien que se sentía estar entre los brazos de Naruto y sin quejarse, no al menos más de lo usual, se dejó dominar y se entregó por completo.

****

****

Una vez que las penetraciones fueron reales y los besos más salvajes, ambos se movían de un lado a otro, como dos salvajes en la cama hasta que el placer llegaba a su máximo y los dos habían superado sus límites.

****

****

Entonces, entre gemidos finales y besos cortos, Naruto apagaba las luces con torpeza y se apresuraba a volver a la cama para abrazar a Sasuke por la espalda y susurrarle un montón de cosas en un idioma que solo los ebrios casi dormidos lograrían entender mientras le daba un par de muchos besos en el cuello o donde fuese que sus labios soñolientos cayesen.

****

****

Sasuke, en medio de la oscuridad, sonreía y dejaba que el aliento persistente a vodka llegase hasta su nariz y también correspondía ligeramente cuando sentía cierta mano entrelazarse con la suya.

****

****

Aprovechando el momento y la ocasión, Sasuke se relaja, se acomoda entre el pecho de un Naruto dormido y su abrazo sin preocuparse de los daños a su orgullo, al menos no por el momento. Es entonces cuando toda molestia y pesar ya no existen en él.

****

****

_Ya no hay peso sobre sus hombros sino un hombre pegado a su espalda…_

****

****

Después de una buena noche, Sasuke despierta y se encuentra solo en la cama pero con el delicioso olor de su desayuno favorito. Se lava la cara, toma las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza especialmente dejadas en el lavabo por Naruto y baja a la cocina con el estomago vacío.

****

****

Entonces, es cuando se da cuenta que no hay mejor tratamiento para un día pesado que una sesión de buen sexo y un domingo en casa de Naruto, completamente a solas.

****

****

Podía hacer lo que quisiera, ¿cierto? Después de todo, seguramente estaría despedido y no tendría que ir a trabajar al siguiente día ni verse con su ridículo "círculo de amistades".

****

****

¿Verdad?

****

****

― **¡Sasuke, tienes visitas!, los chicos vinieron a verte ¡Oh! Y por cierto, llamaron a tu móvil pero no entendí qué demonios decía, creo que era chino o algo así.**

* * *

><p>hahahah realmente me ha hecho mucha gracia este fic! XDD<p>

espero les haya gustado! :3

porque, ¿quién no quiere un rubio tan mimoso despues de un mal dia?

hahahahaha**  
><strong>

¡Jashin-sama! XD

**¿Review?**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
